Digimon Fusion
, pronounced ''Digimon Cross Wars, is the sixth anime series in the Digimon franchise by Akiyoshi Hongo. It is divided into two seasons, with the second season being subtitled . Its first episode aired on July 6, 2010 on TV Asahi, making it the first season in the series to air on another network in Japan (Fuji Television aired all other seasons prior to ''Xros Wars). Three and a quarter years after the end of the fifth season, a new sixth series was confirmed by Bandai for the Digimon anime. The official name of the series was revealed in the June issue of Shueisha's V Jump magazine. The art style for the series is more like the first four seasons than that of Data Squad, and traditions such as the Goggles have been brought back. It is also the first Digimon series to be broadcast in Widescreen and in Hi-Def. No official word has been released on whether it will be dubbed and aired in North America or Europe. The premiere of this new series coincides with the release of a broad range of merchandise, such as the Super Digica Taisen card game, the Digimon X Arena arcade game, the Digimon Xros Loader virtual pet, the Digimon Xros Figure Series toys, and a series of straps that will be sold in capsule toy vending machines. Plot summary Multiple armies are fighting for dominance of the Digital World. Xros Heart, Blue Flare, Twilight, and the Bagra Army are each searching for the 108 Code Crowns that grant control of Zones, fractured pieces of the Digital World, and whoever gathers each of the Code Crowns will be able to combine them into their original form and become the "Digimon King", able to bend the entire Digital World to their will. The Bagra Army's goal is to transform the Digital World into a hellish realm of suffering, and Xros Heart, led by Taiki Kudou, must stop them. Episodes :For a list of episodes, see List of Digimon Xros Wars episodes Digimon Xros Wars first aired on TV Asahi in Japan on July 6. Although Xros Wars is the same length as previous series, its second season was given its own title, . Characters Xros Heart Blue Flare Twilight Bagra Army * 'Bagramon: The mysterious emperor of the Bagra Army. ** '''Tactimon: One of the Three Generals, he specializes in detailed strategies, planning each move carefully. He hates it when his plans are derailed due to the incompetence of his troops. ** Lilithmon: One of the Three Generals, she is the only female in the Bagra army. When her patience is pushed to its limit, she cracks and unleashes dark power, displaying a dark insane side of herself. ** Blastmon: One of the Three Generals. He possesses the least interest in battle as he is more concerned with keeping his skin looking dazzling by consuming high quality gemstones. However, despite his often inscrutable behavior, he is a formidable opponent. * DarkKnightmon: The former leader of Twilight, and Bagramon's younger brother. Cast Japanese Digital World The Digital World is split into areas known as Zones which are equal to countries. The Green Zone is the area that Taiki and crew first arrive in and where Shoutmon's home the Village of Smiles is located. So far, the Green, Island, Magma, Lake, Sand, Heaven, Forest, Dust, Snow, Stadium, and Elestou Zones have been revealed. Theme Songs Japanese Opening 1 Theme: Never Give Up! http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/digimon_xw/topics.html#100629 *Artist: Sonar Pocket Opening 2 Theme: New world *Artist: Twill Insert Song: WE ARE Xros Heart!'''http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/digimon_xw/topics.html#100629 *Artist: Wada Kouji *Songwriter: Sanjou Riku *Composer: Yamashita Kousuke *Arranger: Yamashita Kousuke '''Insert Song: X4B The Guardian! *Artist: Wada Kouji Insert Song: Sora Mau Yuusha! X5 *Artist: Wada Kouji Insert Song: Dark Knight ~Fujimi no Ousha *Artist: Takayoshi Tanimoto References External links *[http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/digimon_xw/ Toei Animation's official Digimon Xros Wars website] *[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/ TV Asahi's official Digimon Xros Wars website] Category:Anime